


After Lothal

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Past Character Death, Post-Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: After Lothal’s liberation, after everything that happened and everything they lost, Rex finds Hera Syndulla sitting on the exit ramp of the Ghost.----A small drabble in the aftermath of tragedy. [rated T for one swear]
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	After Lothal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny ficlet last night instead of sleeping and I wanted to share it with you all.
> 
> Turns out me and gondalsqueen have pretty similar headcanons about Hera and Rex so go read this fic of theirs for more good supportive bro content: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471340

After Lothal’s liberation, after everything that happened and everything they lost, Rex finds Hera Syndulla sitting on the exit ramp of the Ghost.

Her eyes are red-rimmed and puffy, like they usually are. She spends all her spare time crying, these days. Rex watches her, during the briefings, sees the way she grips the central console like she’s struggling to hold herself upright, and he’s reminded of the days when he had to do the same. He never realized how easy it is to spot the signs. 

He was born for this. Bred for this. Accepting loss is woven into his DNA. But not hers. Hers is hope and light and drive to make the galaxy a better place. She shouldn’t have to suffer through this.

So, today, Rex sits down next to her. He can see the wet spots on her face where they haven’t quite dried yet. She’s staring up at the sky like she wants it to swallow her whole, and he can’t say he blames her. She hasn’t moved since he approached her.

They’re silent for a few minutes. Hera makes no attempt to acknowledge his presence, and he doesn’t greet her. They both know there’s nothing to say. There’s just empty space, where family used to be.

Finally, Rex speaks. “Give me an order,” he whispers. “Put me to work, yell at me, send me to the other side of the system for a meiloorun fruit. Kick the shit out of me, if you want to.” Hera finally shifts, meeting his eyes with her red ones. “Just say the word, and I’ll do anything.” Rex owes her that much, at least. He owes it to Kanan and Ezra, too.

Hera’s staring at the ground, now. She’s wearing her usual flight suit, but she hasn’t flown once since they left Lothal. Her love of flying seems to have evaporated along with her smile. It’s one of the reasons they’re all so worried.

Her knees are pulled up to her chest, and a couple stray tears leak out. She still doesn’t speak, and neither does Rex. He knows from experience that empty words don’t make it any easier. Nothing does.

They’re both silent for so long that he thinks she’s not going to respond. He’s not bothered; he’s happy just to sit with her if that’s what she needs. 

But then Hera Syndulla turns her head, and her eyes are like steel. “Help me avenge them,” she says. 

And Rex nods. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to stay in touch, come follow me on twitter @targaryenjedii :)


End file.
